Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-28 discloses a technology relating to a plant cultivation facility. The plant cultivation facility disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-28 includes a cultivation bed where plants are cultivated, a cultivation panel which includes a plurality of vent holes formed in a thickness direction of the panel, and overlaps with the cultivation bed on the side above the bed with a clearance left between the panel and the bed, and an air conditioning mechanism which introduces gas into the clearance between the cultivation bed and the cultivation panel.